Annoying Lord Angrypants
by Straight Down From Heaven
Summary: Niamh has set out to annoy lord voldemort so much that he...well...you'll have to read it to find out! It's based on Mugglenet's 123 ways to annoy, confuse, or generally scare Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was based on Mugglenet's 123 ways to annoy Voldemort-- ENJOY!!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters you are familiar with in this story, JKR does. I also do not own the ideas for annoying Voldy.

CLAIMER: I do own the characters you aren't familiar with, oh, and all of the belongings in my bedroom.

* * *

I gathered myself up, and knocked on the door, what I expected was far more than I got, I had expected a long cloaked dark figure. I knocked on the door, I heard a creek of the stairs and the door was flung open, what met my eyes was not the dark figure, what met my eyes was an extremely pale man, with a bald head, and fiery red eyes, but it was not that that surprised me, Lord Voldemort was wearing a pink, fluffy dressing gown, with matching slippers.

"You dare knock on MY door at this hour?" he screeched.I glanced at the clock on his wall, it read 8:30pm.

"Sorry to disturb you, your highness, almighty Lord Mouldy, but I thought that you needed some _professional help, _if you know what I mean. I am a professional, in a sense. I will be staying with you over the next year, alrighty? My name is Niamh, Niamh Congrell." I explained.

"Alright, _Niamh," _he sneered at my name, " you get the...erm... cupboard under the stairs."

"Actually, Mouldy-it's alright if I call you Mouldy, right?- I will be taking the room next to yours, the one you save for your honoured guests. Like your oh so precious Death Eaters. By the way, I will be contributing to Death Eater meetings during my stay." I said.

At this point Voldemort was fuming, he shoved me into the house and turned his wand on me, but I was to quick for him, grabbed his snake, and dumped it on his head. I trundled into the guest room, my bag rolling alongside me. I looked back to see Voldemort struggle to unattach the snake from his head. I chuckled to myself, my kind of professional treatment wasn't exactly the same as he probably had in mind. My job was to annoy him into going crazy, and possibly killing himself or departing from his 'evil' ways.

* * *

I sat down in my chair, and sighed. I ran my fingers over my bald head as I thought to myself 'how come she isn't frightened of me? What kind of treatment does she have in mind? I hope it will help with my headache. If she isn't frightened of me, then I'll just have to make her be. I'd never known anyone not to be frightened of me before, well except at the orphanage, and my first year at Hogwarts, I'll wear my meanacing cloak tomorrow, that always frightens people.' I was just beginning to scheme when my train of thought was interrupted by a figure in the doorway. She came over and handed me a mug of hot chocolate.

I took a sip, "AIEEEE!!" I yelled, my mouth burning, "what did you put in this Niamh?" I screeched.

"Hot sauce of course, it wouldn't be 'hot' chocolate without a bit of kick now would it, mister angrypants?" she took a sip of her own, and sat down, a small smile on her face.

* * *

I was smiling, I could tell, but I was so pleased with what I had done. Hot sauce in his Hot Chocolate was _genius!_ Of course, I didn't put any in mine, but I made out that I had done.

"Enjoy your HOT choccy, Mouldy, night" I said as I sauntered out of the room only to reduce into a fit of laughter when I reached my bedroom.


	2. Late night mischeif

**A/N: I am extremely, extremely sorry for not updating in nearly a year, and also for the terribleness of this story. I have writer's block, bad, and am finding it extremely difficult to write, especially when I am juggling schoolwork, drama lines, projects, fanfiction and my social life. Apologies. I hope you all don't hate me and will give this story a shot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. Or most of the things that Niamh does to Voldemort. I came up with some, but I based most of them on "mugglenet's 123 ways to annoy lord Voldemort"**

I tried my hot chocolate again, "if Niamh can drink it, so can the almighty Lord Voldemort" I thought to myself. I swallowed. I let out an almighty scream and decided that the hot, hot chocolate was an aquired taste. I picked up Mr Fluffles my teddy bear and made my way to bed. I needed a good night's sleep as I had a Death Eater meeting in the morning.

…

I heard him shuffle along to bed. It was time to hatch phase two of "annoy the hell out of Lord Voldemort." I smiled to myself as I waited to hear snores from Mouldy's bedroom. I was surprised to see that that was actually a very short space of time. I crept out of bed and made my way across to his bedroom. I knocked loudly on his door then ran down the corridor and jumped into bed again. The snoring stopped. Mouldy burst into my bedroom half asleep. I faked snores, and he went away. After a little while I heard snoring again from his bedroom and knocked loudly at his door again. He was quicker this time, trying to catch me in the act, but I was already in bed, "asleep" when he burst in the second time. I repeated the process of 'Knock-and-run' until I got bored of it, then went to the bathroom to fill up a bucket of water…

…

I wondered who was knocking on my door, repeatedly, and was getting really annoyed when it stopped, and I snuggled into my bed, hugging Mr Fluffles closer before slipping into unconsciousness once again.

…

The water from the taps in the bathroom didn't make a huge noise, which I was grateful of. When the bucket was filled up, I heaved it down the corridor and snuck into Mouldy's room, silently dragging it across the floor to the bed. I set it down beside me and rested for a minute. Then gently removed Mouldy's hand from his teddy and set it in the water.

I crept back to my bedroom and fell asleep, to await the results of my prank in the morning.

**A/N: I know that it's bad, so don't judge me on it please. I will try and make the next chapter longer aswell, if you want. **

**Please review, I love hearing from you, even if it is criticism. **

**Thank you for reading so far! xoxoxo**


End file.
